you are my baby
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: just read gak bisa bikin summary / KAISOO/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast :**  
**Kai exo (namja)**  
**Do kyungsoo ( yeoja)**  
**Others:**  
**Temukan sendiri**  
**Genre: Romance, school life, merried life, genderswitch,gaje..**

**Ready? Chek this out..**

* * *

Chap 1

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan, meregangkan tubuhnya yg terasa remuk akibat kelelahan setelah acara tadi malam. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dirasakannya berat Di perutnya, seperti ada yang menindih.

"morning, baby" sebuah suara bass berat Dan serak khas bangun tidur menyapanya.  
Kyungsoo langsung mendelik ke asal suara.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kaulakukan ditempat tidurku? Sejak kapan Kau ada Di sini? Kau tidak macam2 kan?" sederetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo sambil terus menerus memukuli namja hitam manis yang berusaha menghalau pukulan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"YAK! Tega sekali Kau memukuli suami tampanmu Ini. Hentikan pukulanmu atau Kau mau aku perkosa, eoh?"  
Seketika Kyungsoo membeku. Tangannya yang hendak memukul namja itu lagi menggantung Di udara.

"awas saja Kau lakukan itu. Aku akan meracunimu Kim jongin." desis Kyungsoo sadis."Tapi Mengapa Kau ada disini?Kau tidak macam2 kan?" selidik Kyungsoo.

Ya namja hitam manis itu bernama Kim jongin. Pria yang sudah berstatus suami do Kyungsoo Sejak tadi malam. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sudi menjalani pernikahan Ini, apalagi usianya masih sangat muda Dan dia juga masih sekolah. Apa kata teman2nya jika tau do Kyungsoo si cantik Dan pintar anak pemilik yayasan menikah muda? Damn.

"tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Aku kan sudah sah sebagai suamimu?"ujar jongin santai." Lagipula kita kan suami istri sudah sewajarnya tidur bersama. Berhububg tadi malam aku juga kelelahan jadi aku tunda dulu untuk berbuat macam2 padamu baby"

"mwo?! Yak! Tapi kan tadi malam kita sudah janji untuk tidak melakukan itu setelah kita menikah!"

" Kau yang bilang begitu, aku kan tidak. Sayang sekali, perjanjian itu tidak berlaku jika hanya disetujui sebelah pihak saja" jongin menyeringai.

"ARGH..! Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Aku membencimu!"

"i love you too baby" ucap jobgin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo langsung menepisnya.

"jangan sentuh aku!" ujar kyungsoo jengkel, lalu dia bangkit meninggalkan jongin yang juga ikut bangkit membuntuti Kyungsoo.

" Kau mau kemana baby?"

" jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Menggelikan tau!"

" jadi Kau ingin kupanggil Apa? Honey? Sweety? Sweetheart? chagi?"

" tidak semua itu jongin! Sudah lah! Mengapa Kau membuntutiku terus?" Kyungsoo berbalik menatap jongin sebal.

" aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu baby" jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat.

"yak! Aku tidak bisa benafas bodoh!" Kyungsoo memberontak dalam pelukan jongin. Menghadapi jongin memang butuh kesabaran plus sikap tegas biar dia tidak seenaknya begini."Apa Di amerika semua orang sepertimu? memeluk orang seenaknya begini?"

"Kau kan istriku. Lagipula pelukan Ini tanda bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu baby"

" bilang saja Kau ingin tubuhku. Kau kan baru bertemu denganku bebarapa hari yang lalu sebelum pernikahan kita, itupun hanya sebentar. Bagaimana bisa rasa Sayang itu tumbuh begitu cepat?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kyungsoo tajam, membuat Kyungsoo gugup Seketika. Damn! Why he looks so sexy now?  
"i don't need much time fallin' in love with u. Rasa itu masih tetap sama Dan semakin tumbuh subur seiring bertambahnya waktu."

Kyungsoo menatap jongin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"saranghae"

##

Seharian Ini mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan adu mulut. Kyungsoo yang terus mengoMel atas kelauan jongin yang menyebalkan Dan pervert sedang jongin asyik menggoda Dan membujuk Kyungsoo agar tidak ngomel2 terus.  
" sudah lah jangan ngomel terus, nanti Kau jadi tidak cantik lagi baby. Lagipula seharusnya kita menghabiskan waktu libur satu hari Ini dengan bersenang2 bukannya begini."

"Kau sudah tau Tapi tetap saja bertingkah menyebalkan begitu." gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game. Jika aku kalah aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu seharian, Dan sebaliknya." ucap jongin memberi ide.

"game Apa dulu? Jangan2 Kau pilih game yang sangat Kau kuasai lalu menang Dan minta macam2 padaku."

Memang niatnya begitu, batin jongin. "lalu kita bermain Apa baby?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak." bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu saja?" tantang Kyungsoo.

"baiklah" ucap jongin. Tanpa disadarinya Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar.

#Kyungsoo POV#

Hufftt.. Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan! Ini sudah yang ke 5 Kali Kami bermain kartu Dan selalu saja jongin yang menang. Ahhh Bagaimana Ini? Pasti dia akan minta yang aneh2 padaku. Padahal aku sengaja mengajaknya bermain kartu agar dia bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah. Dia kan besar Dan tumbuh Di amerika pastinya dia tidak mengenal permainan seperti Ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku langsung. Matilah aku. Pasti jongin ingin minta yang macam2 padaku. Lihat saja tampangnya itu, sudah menyeringai mesum menatapku. Aku berusaha menutupi diriku dengan bantal sofa.

"pejamkan matamu"pinta jongin.

"hanya itu? Atau Kau akan macam2 saat aku memejakan Mata? Andwaeyo!"

"cepat lakukan saja Atau Kau memang ingin aku macam2 padamu,eoh?" jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"jangan mendekat! baiklah aku akan memejamkan Mata Tapi jangan macam2 padaku,ne?"  
jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. dengan ragu aku menutup mataku. Sebenarnya Apa yang jongin inginkan? masih dengan Mata terpejam aku dapat merasakan jongin menarik tangan kiriku, lalu mengeluarkan cincin pernikahan yang baru tadi malam bertengger indah Di jari manisku. Tapi tak Lama kemudian jongin memasukkan lagi cincin itu. Apa-apan bocah Ini?

"buka matamu" perintah jongin kemudian.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mataku adalah cincin yang tadi dimainkan oleh jongin. Tapi aneh. seingatku cincin pernikahan itu tidak memiliki permata Tapi Mengapa berubah jadi ada permatanya Dan Ini sangat indah. aku menatap jongin bingung.

"would you be mine, do Kyungsoo?" ucap jongin tiba2 dengan menggenggam kedua tanganku. aku terdiam. jongin mendesah pelan saat aku tak mengeluarkan kata apapun." karena pernikahan kita mendadak aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan Ini padamu. Padahal sangat ingin melakukannya." jelas jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. aku yakin jongin sangat gugup saat Ini. Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dariku. ah manis sekai dia. what? Apa yang barusan kufirkan? "jadi Apa jawabanmu?" jongin menatap mataku dalam Tapi penuh pengertian. Mengapa aku merasa perlakuan jongin sangat manis saat Ini.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengangguk ganas, mungkin pengaruh tatapan membius jongin padaku barusan. jongin langsung memelukku.

"gomawo gomawo gomawo"

#jongin POV#

"gomawo gomawo gomawo" senangnya hati Ini. Kyungsoo ternyata menerimaku. aku Sebenarnya tidak tau apakah dia sudah mencintaiku Atau belum Tapi jawaban Ini sudah cukup bagiku. aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, baby.

dada Kyungsoo naik turun saat aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. dia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya lagi. ah she so sexy.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya. mungkin dia berfikir aku sedang berfikiran mesum tentangnya. kalau begitu Bagaimana jika mewujudkan fikiran Kyungsoo itu.

aku langsung menarik Kyungsoo sebelum dia semakin menjauh lagi. Kyungsoo tampak kaget Dan panik. aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. aku tidak ingin terburu2. aku ingin Kyungsoo juga merasa nyaman Dan menikmati ciuman Ini. aku ingin menyalurkan seluruh cintaku padanya.

setelah beberapa Lama bibirku Dan bibirnya menempel, aku mulai berani melumat bibir plumnya yang manis itu. kurasakan Kyungsoo membalas ciumanku Ini.

"eungh.."desah Kyungsoo sambil meremas baju kaosku. aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku.

"jonghh..inhhh.." ucap Kyungsoo disela ciuman Kami. aku tak mempedulikannya, malah kini ciumanku sudah turun ke leher jenjangnya, memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

tiba2 Kyungsoo mendorong bahuku kuat. wajahnya tampak merah, matanya sayu Dan dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Damn, i can't control my self anymore.

aku hendak mencium Kyungsoo kembali, Tapi Kyungsoo mengelak. "kita butuh tempat yang lebih privasi,jongin"

aku langsung menyeringai puas saat mendengar kata2 Kyungsoo barusan. Kau sudah terjerat olehku baby.  
"that's right baby" Tanpa menunggu Lama lagi aku langsung menggedong Kyungsoo ala bridaal style ke kamar Kami. it's gonna be a long night :D

TBC

comment juseyoo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**cast:**  
**Kim jongin (namja)**  
**do kyungsoo (yeoja)**  
**byun baekhyun(yeoja)**  
**park chanyeol( namja)**  
**oh sehun (namja)**  
**xi luhan (yeoja)**  
**krystal jung (yeoja)**  
**cast bisa bertambah sesuai chapter :)**

* * *

chapter 2

"eungh.." lenguh kyungsoo pelan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk Dan daerah Di bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu, sakit Dan perih. kyungsoo mendesus kesal, dia menyesali keputusannya menyetujui tantangan dari jongin semalam.

"morning baby.." kembali sapaan itu didapat kyungsoo. bedanya Kali ini dia tidak histeris seperti kemarin.

"minggir!" kyungsoo menepis tangan jongin yang melingkar erat Di perut langsingnya dengan sadis. kyungsoo hendak mandi Dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"baby, kau kenapa?" tanya jongin khawatir saat melihat kyungsoo yang baru duduk Di tepi ranjang meringis menahan sakit. pipi kyungsoo langsung memerah.

"bodoh! ini akibat ulahmu pabbo, pabbo, pabbo!" jawab kyungsoo sambil memukuli kepala jongin sadis dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

SRET!

tiba-tiba selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kyungsoo merosot.

"KYAAA!" kyungsoo berusaha menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan tergesa Dan panik. kesempatan itu digunakan oleh jongin dengan menarik kyungsoo kembali berbaring Dan mengepung tubuh mungil istrinya itu dibawah tubuhnya.

kyungsoo gugup Dan takut. takut jongin menyerangnya lagi padahal sakit akibat kegiatan mereka selamam belum hilang."jangan menyerangku lagi cebal.. tubuhku masih sakit semua jongin, apalagi bagian-" kyungsoo tiba2 menghentikan ucapannya. dirinya langsung blushing Dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat dia menyadari ucapannya itu begitu vulgar. hampir, karena kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kata2nya.

jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan kyungsoo yang dianggapnya sangat manis Dan menggemaskan."bagian mana baby?" tanya jongin bermaksud menggoda istrinya itu.

"yak! jangan tanyakan itu pabbo! aku malu!" ucap kyungsoo dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. kyungsoo yakin jongin sekarang sedang terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

jongin menarik paksa tangan kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya yang masih blushing. jongin langsung tersenyum lebar." jangan tutupi wajahmu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik ini" ujar jongin sambil membelai pipi kyungsoo lembut.

kyungsoo menangkap tangan jongin Di pipinya itu." jangan mebuatku bertambah malu tuan Kim"

"mengapa kau masih malu,hum? aku ini suamimu Dan aku sudah melihat tubuhmu secara langsung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki."

"jangan bahas itu pabbo! kau tidak mengerti sih" ujar kyungsoo kesal tapi wajahnya masih bersemu.

"oke oke aku mengerti tapi apa masih terasa sangat sakit,eoh?"

"kau ini tidak peka sekali sih! aku bilang kan jangan bahas soal itu!"

"tapi aku ingin tahu baby, aku kan tidak merasakannya bagaimana aku bisa tahu. aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau"

"sudahlah minggir jongin pabbo Dan menyebalkan aku mau mandi!" kyungsoo mendorong dada telanjang jongin kuat. "ugh…" kyungsoo kembali meringis kesakitan saat kembali untuk duduk.

"baby gwenchana?"tanya jongin khawatir sambil mendekati kyungsoo.

kyungsoo tak menjawab, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tak melenguh kesakitan lagi. dia berusaha beradaptasi dengan sakit Di tubuhnya itu.

"sepertinya kau harus tetap Di rumah seharian ini baby"

"aku tidak mau!" bantah kyungsoo.

"lihatlah. duduk saja kau sudah kesakitan apalagi untuk berjalan"

"ani ani.. aku bisa menahannya" kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tapi baru sebentar saja dia sudah duduk kembali sambil meringis kesakitan.

"apa kubilang"

"semua karenamu pabbo!"

"mianne baby.. aku akan bermain lembut mulai saat ini." ujar jongin sambil mengelus bahu kyungsoo lembut.

"kau fikir aku mau melayanimu lagi? aku melakukan itu karena taruhan bodohmu itu!"

"tapikan aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya baby. kau sendiri yang terlena Dan aku hanya melanjutkan saja"ujar jongin santai.

"mwoo! bisa2nya kau bicara seperti itu!" kyungsoo menatap jongin sangar. jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"sudahlah, lagipula sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi. kau mau mandikan? sini biar kubantu." jongin turun dari ranjang lalu memungut boxernya yang berserakan dilantai Dan segera memakainya. jongin tak ingin mendengar teriakan Dan mendapat jitakan Di kepalanya jika berdiri Di depan kyungsoo dengan tubuh polosnya yang menurutnya sangat sexy itu.

"katanya mau membantuku tapi malah meninggalkanku begini." runtuk kyungsoo saat melihat jongin melenggang ke kamar mandi. kyungsoo terus meringis saat dirasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit saja. "jongin pabbo pabbo pabbo, aku tak akan mau melakukannya lagi denganmu!"

jongin keluar dari kamar mandi Dan langsung mendekati kyungsoo yang masih menunduk menahan sakitnya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

kyungsoo mendongak menatap jongin bingung. jongin tak mempedulikan tatapan kyungsoo itu. dirinya langsung menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style.

"Kyaaa!"teriak kyungsoo masih memegang erat selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"lepas selimut itu."perintah jongin.

"shiroo!"tolak kyungsoo metah-mentah. wah!mana mungkin kyungsoo memperlihatkan tubuhnya lagi pada jongin. dia masih malu Dan takut diserang lagi.

"lepas atau aku yang melepasnya!"

"shiro shiro shiro!"

bruk. jongin membanting kyungsoo ke ranjang dengan sadis lalu, "kyaaa!" teriak kyungsoo saat jongin berhasil menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. kyungsoo refleks menutupi dadanya Dan bagian bawah tubuhnya. jongin menyeringai.

"jika kau masih memakai selimut itu aku bisa tersandung baby" ucap jongin saat kembali menggendong kyungsoo kembali. kyungsoo tak menjawab, dia sangat malu sekarang apalagi jongin menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"eungh.."kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jongin membenamkan tubuhnya ke bathup. dirasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali terasa sakit Dan perih.

"mianne.. "ucap jongin tulus. kyungsoo mendongak menatap jongin yang berjongkok disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan."sekarang mandilah." tambah jongin bersiap meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"kau tidak mandi?"

"kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

wrong question. seharusnya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu. kesannya malah dia berharap bahwa dirinya ingin mereka mandi bersama.

"a-ani ani.. keluar sana. aku bisa mandi sendiri"jawab kyungsoo panik. pipinya blusing. jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu.

chu~

kyungsoo membelalakkan Mata bulatnya,membuatnya semakin bulat saja. dia sangat terkejut.

"morning kiss" ujar jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. kelewat lebar malah sampai2 kyungsoo berharap bibir jongin sobek saja. jongin segera meninggalkan kyungsoo sebelum sadar Dan medapat jitakan dikepalanya.

"KYAAA JONGIIIIINNNNN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriakan kyungsoo menggema dari dalam kamar mandi.

"NADOO SARANGHAEEEEEE"

##

jongin POV

ternyata menjadi murid baru menyenangkan juga. aku langsung mendapatkan teman2 yang satu alam denganku. mereka adalah sehun Dan chanyeol.

"pasti Di sana banyak gadis cantik2 Dan sexy kan? aku jadi ingin ke sana melihat gadis2 dengan bokong montok seperti Kim kardashian" ini yang berkata sehun

"Dan berdada besar seperti rihanna" kalau yang ini chanyeol.

maksudku sealam tadi adalah tingkat kemesuman mereka yang tak jauh beda denganku :p  
mereka langsung berkomentar begitu saat kukatakan aku sudah lama tinggal Di amerika.

"hei jongin apa kau punya pacar disana? seperti apa pacarmu? apakah sexy?" tanya chanyeol tiba2.

aku langsung teringat dengan kyungsoo. kyungsoo itu sangat polos, dia mudah blushing dengan godaan sedikit saja, tingkahnya juga kekanakan mudah marah2 Dan memukuli orang, tapi bisa berubah _wild_ saat bercinta. dia sangat sexy bagiku.

"hei hei jawab pertanyaanku bukannya melamun mesum begitu" ujar chanyeol menyadarkanku.

"pasti kau sedang memikirkan bokong montok Dan dada besar pacarmu itukan?" sehun menimpali.

"aku tidak punya pacar Di amerika. tapi kalau sekedar teman dekat sih banyak" jawabku jujur.

"memangnya gadis2 disana tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianmu?" tanya sehun penasaran.

"sepertinya begitu." jawabku cuek.

"yak! jangan bilang kau itu gay! wah jangan2 kau sudah terpesona oleh ketampanan Kami ini." tuduh chanyeol langsung.

pletak!

aku langsung saja jitak kepala udangnya itu.  
"enak saja kau bilang begitu! sudah ada gadis yang kusukai disini makanya aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka!" jelasku dengan jengkel. tidak tau apa kalau aku ini pejantan tangguh. tanya saja pada kyungsoo yang sudah membuktikannya.

"appo" keluh chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya itu. sehun hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"kau kan tinggal Di amerika sejak kecil memangnya kapan kau bertemu lalu jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu?"tanya sehun.

"waktu aku masih tinggal disini."

"jadi kau mencintai gadis itu sejak kalian masih ingusan? memangnya kau tau itu cinta saat itu?" sehun kaget seolah tak percaya dengan pengakuanku.

"ne..entahlah aku juga tak tau. yang jelas aku selalu memikirkannya Dan hatiku seolah tak menerima gadis lain selain dia."

"daebak" ujar chanyeol Dan sehun serentak. lalu mereka memberikan dua jempolnya padaku. hahaha

"hai.. kau anak baru itu kan? mereka bilang kau pindahan dari amerika." sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi Kami. aku langsung menatap gadis yang sudah berdiri disampingku dengan senyum sumringahnya. cantik juga.

"ah.. hai. iya aku Kim jongin"ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengannya. bukannya balas menjabat tanganku gadis itu malah duduk disampingku Dan bergelayut manja Di lenganku.

"kau tidak usah bersikap kaku begitu padaku, jongin-a. Oiya aku lupa. namaku krystal jung"

mwoo? ternyata ada juga perempuan seagresif ini?  
"ah.. ne" jawabku salah tingkah. sehun Dan chanyeol yang ada Di depanku terkikik melihat Kami.

##

kyungsoo POV

badanku terasa masih sakit Dan bertambah sakit karena harus mencuci sprei yang terkena noda darah Dan cairan Kami akibat kejadian tadi malam.  
sebenarnya sudah ada pembantu yang dikirim oemma untuk membersihkan apartemen Kami. tapi aku malu jika sampai pembantuku itu tahu ada noda-noda menjijikkan itu Di sprei.

aku membaringkan tubuhku Di sofa lalu mebuka hpku. ada 4 pesan Dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab semuanya dari baekhyun Dan luhan, sahabatku.

luhan : ___mengapa kau tak mengangkat telfon Kami,eoh? kudengar kau sedang sakit. kau sakit apa? apa aku perlu menjengukmu bersama baekkie?_

aku sakit akibat bercinta. tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya kan?

luhan: _wah ternyata ada anak baru yang tampan sekali hari ini, pantas saja kau tak memberi tahu Kami kyung. awas saja kau! btw miss perangko sepertinya suka dengan si anak baru. dia langsung menempel seperti perangko gitu._

aku memang selalu tahu jika ada anak baru Di sekolah Kami karena aku ini kan anak pemilik yayasan. tapi aku lupa memberitahu mereka akibat acara pernikahan tertutup kemarin Dan juga akibat ulah jongin padaku. pasti yang dibicarakan luhan itu jongin. tampan apanya? hitam begitu pun.

what? miss perangko suka menyukai jongin? dia juga sudah menempel2 dengan jongin? ani ani miss perangko itu tidak boleh menempel dengan jongin. jongin itu kan suamiku. what! sejak kapan aku mengakui jongin sebagai suamiku. argh.. aku ini kenapa ?

Oiya miss perangko itu nama aslinya krytal jung. Kami menjulukinya begitu karena dia suka menempel pada pacar siapa saja tanpa malu2 seperti perangko.

baekhyun:_ ya kyungi pabbo! kenapa kau tak memberitahu Kami kalau kau sakit eoh? kau sakit apa? aku Dan luhan akan menjengukmu nanti._

baekhyun: _aku yakin luhan sudah memberitahumu tentang anak baru itu.. kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahu Kami. mentang2 tampan begitu makanya kau mau main sendiri. awas saja kau! btw aku tidak suka miss perangko menempel terus padanya. murahan sekali!_

wah gawat jika baekhyun Dan luhan datang mejenguk. bisa2 pernikahanku ini bisa tetungkap. shiroooooo!

aku langsung mengetik balasan untuk mereka, sedikit membual agar mereka tidak jadi datang menjenguk.

Dan komentar baekhyun tentang miss perangko itu aku setuju sekali. murahan. berani2nya menempel pada suami orang begitu!  
what?! ada apa lagi denganku ini? cebal… aku tak mungkin jatuh hati pada jongin secepat ini kan?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**cast:**

**Kim jongin (namja)**  
**Do kyungsoo (yeoja)**  
**Byun baekhyun (yeoja)**  
**Park chanyeol (namja)**  
**Oh sehun (namja)**  
**Xi luhan (yeoja)**  
**Krystal jung (yeoja)**  
**Genre: romance, merried life, school life, genderswitch.**

**Chek this out yoo :)**

* * *

chapter 3

"kita berangkat bersama saja baby" ujar jongin berusaha membujuk kyungsoo.

"shiro! nanti jika orang2 bertanya aneh2 bagaimana? apa hubunganku denganmu? mengapa kita berangkat bersama? bisa2 mereka curiga tau"

"bilang saja aku namjachingumu, mereka tak akan curiga. lagipula wajar jika kita berangkat bersama bila kita itu berpacaran."

"benar juga sih.. tapi..." kyungsoo masih bimbang.

"sudahlah masuk." jongin membukakan pintu Mobil untuk kyungsoo. kyungsoo sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan jongin barusan, menurutnya jongin sangat gentle Dan manly.

jongin langsung menancap gas penuh, sebentar lagi masuk tapi mereka masih belum sampai sekolah juga. ini gara2 kyungsoo ngotot tidak ingin berangkat bersama tadi.

kyungsoo merapatkan syal keleher jenjangnya. dia tidak ingin teman2nya tau ada bekas kissmark hasil kerja jongin kemarin malam Di lehernya. bisa2 heboh satu sekolahan, terutama sahabat2nya yang cerewet itu.

"mengapa kau pakai syal baby?" tanya jongin yang baru menyadari keanehan dari penampilan kyungsoo pagi ini. "kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. dia pura2 polos atau apa sih? batin kyungsoo kesal.

"ini semua gara2 kau tau. hasil kerjamu Di leherku belum hilang juga sampai sekarang" gerutu kyungsoo

jongin langsung pasang tampang polos sambil nyengir lebar." mianne baby.. tapi lehermu jadi terlihat makin bagus kok"

"bagus apanya pabbo? bisa jadi pembicaraan satu sekolah jika ada yang tahu kissmark Di leherku ini. aku malu tau. citra siswi teladan Dan putri pemilik yayasan yang cantik Dan pintar akan musnah dengan kissmark buatanmu ini pabbo!"

"jadi kau peduli dengan citramu itu?"

"sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang lain tentangku tapi aku harus menjaga kehormatan orangtuaku sebagai putri pemilik yayasan. aku tidak ingin orang lain menilai buruk orangtuaku saat mereka melihat tingkahku yang buruk dan memalukan"jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar.

jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo. dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis sebijak istrinya ini.

* * *

**jongin POV**

"kurasa krystal menyukaimu,jongin-a"ucap sehun yang entah datang dari mana sambil menyenggol bahuku. akhirnya Kami jalan bersama menuju kantin.

" i dunno and i don't care"jawabku cuek.

"lihat saja dia menempel terus padamu."

"apanya yang menempel? cicak?" tanya chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berjalan Di samping sehun.

"kau habis darimana saja?aku mencarimu tadi"tanya sehun balik tak menggubris pertanyaan chanyeol.

"tadi aku ke toilet sebentar. tadi kalian bicara apa sih? apa yang menempel? cicak? permen karet?"

"buka itu kepoooo! kau merasa tidak kalau krystal sepertinya menyukai jongin?"

"iya sih. dari awal jongin masuk dia sudah menempel terus ditambah lagi dia sangat suka bergelayut Dan manja2 dengan jongin"

"sudahlah, kalian ini bicara apa sih. bukannya malah kalian yang suka dengan yeoja itu?kulihat kalian senang sekali menggodanya" ujarku agak kesal. pasalnya aku memang tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada yeoja itu. aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja. teman agresif, manja Dan menyebalkan.

aku memang tak pernah menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku pada gadis itu. aku kan masih anak baru, istilahnya menjaga manner lah.

"Kami memang senang menggoda krystal tapi Kami tidak menyukainya. lagipula Kami ini sudah punya yeojachingu tau" ujar chanyeol

"betul itu.. lagipula krystal itu bukan tipe Kami. dia itu terlalu gampangan nenurutku."timpal sehun.

"nado" chanyeol membenarkan.

"nado" aku juga berpikir begitu.

* * *

**kyungsoo POV**

"kau lihat sendirikan tadi miss perangko menempel terus pada jongin. ish! membuatku risih saja" komentar baekhyun. ya baekhyun memang sangat membenci krystal. pasalnya krystal dulu hampir merebut chanyeol,namjachingunya. tapi, mungkin sekarang aku juga akan sehati dengan baekhyun dalam Hal membenci krystal.

"nado"timpalku."rasanya aku ingin muntah melihatnya bermanja2 dengan jongin"

"kau cemburu kyung?"tanya luhan tiba2.

Deg!

pertanyaannya mengena sekali. apa nada bicaraku terlihat jelas jika aku sedang cemburu?

"a-aniya. mengapa aku harus cemburu? aku kan tak ada hubungan apa2 dengan jongin. lagipula aku hanya kesal melihat miss perangko itu tau" jelasku berusaha menutupi fakta yang ada.

"tapi kudengar kau tadi berangkat sekolah dengan si anak baru" what? darimana luhan tau? padahal tadi sudah tidak ada orang lagi Di parkiran Dan Di luar kelas karena tadi kami sudah terlambat beberapa menit.

"cinca cinca cinca?!"baekhyun mencengkram bahuku erat. rasanya sakit sekali.

"aish.. Lepaskan tanganmu! Sakit tau!"aku langsung menepis tangan baekhyun sadis.

"tapi sungguh kau berangkat bersama jongin? Kalian ada hubungan apa? Waaa akhirnya kau laku juga. Chukae!" ujar baekhyun menyalamiku. Hei hei apa2an ini?

"a-aniya.. Siapa bilang Kami berangkat bersama. Kalian ini ada2 saja." sanggahku."Dan kau baekkie! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Memangnya aku perawan tua apa?"

"bukannya begitu kyungie. Aku senang saja akhirnya dari sekian banyak namja yang kau tolak kau menemukan juga sosok yang pas denganmu" jelas baekhyun

"iya kau kan tidak biasanya dekat dengan namja selain namja chingu Kami. Apalagi sampai menaruh perhatian, tadi kulihat kalian saling bertatapan seolah sedang bertelepati" tambah luhan.

Oh my god! Mengapa kau kirimkan sahabat se kepo luhan? Atau jangan2 dia detektif? Hal sedetil itu pun dia tau Dan menyadarinya? Pantas saja sehun tak berani bohong Dan main belakang dari luhan. Ckck

"aw aw aw so sweet kyungie~"baekhyun mencubit pipiku pelan. Iyuh!

"yak! Sudahlah jangan bahas itu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa2 dengan jongin. Arra?!" ucapku mengklarifikasi.

"luhannnie~ ayo kita ke kantin. Tadi aku lihat jongin pergi ke lantin bersama my darling yeollie and your boy. Kita tanya langsung saja pada jongin. Bertanya pada kyunggie tak akan ada hasilnya."

"kajja"

What?oh no! Pasti jongin akan langsung berkata iya. Maksudnya, iya memang mereka pacaran, bahkan lebih dari itu mereka sudah menikah Dan sudah melakukan 'this and that'.

Aku langsung mengejar baekhyun Dan luhan. Jangan sampai mereka bertanya pada jongin. Atau haruskah aku jujur?

"baekkiee~ luhannie~"

* * *

Setelah makan malam Dan membereskan piring2 kotor sisa makan mereka, kyungsoo langsung pergi ke kamar. Lebih tepatnya menuju berdiri menikmati pemadangan kota Seoul dari balkon kamar mereka. "Akhirnya, malah mulutku yang bocor duluan" Dengus kyungsoo sebal.

Bisa2nya sahabat2nya itu memancing dirinya untuk mengaku. Well, memang dia tidak mengaku kalau dia Dan jongin itu suami istri. Kyungsoo hanya bilang mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

Tapi tetap saja kyungsoo khawatir. Lihat saja tadi bagaimana kepo nya luhan Dan info detektifnya yang sangat akurat. Huffftt sampai kapan dia bisa membohongi mereka. Apalagi luhan.

"wae baby? Kau sedang memikirkan apa hum?" tiba2 jongin sudah ada dibekang kyungsoo Dan memeluk yeoja itu erat.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman."Lepaskan aku"

"shiro!" tolak jongin metah2.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan jongin sekarang. Jongin jadi heran melihat sikap kyungsoo sekarang, biasanya dia akan teriak2 Dan berontak agar jongin menjauh darinya.

"kau ada masalah? Cerita saja padaku? Aku akan mencarikan solusi" ujar jongin sambil membalik tubuh kyungsoo menghadap ke arahnya.

"ani.. Nan gwenchana" jawab kyungsoo balik memunggungi jongin.

Jongin jadi gemas sediri dibuatnya. Tidak mau dicueki seperti ini dia mulai menerka2 masalah apa yang sedang difikirkan istri tercintanya ini.

"kau sedang PMS?" itu yang terfikirkan pertama Kali oleh jongin

"ani"

" nilaimu jelek?"

"ani"

"kau galau karena tidak bisa membeli tas Louis voiton limited edition?"

"ani"

"kau sedang banyak hutang sampai dikejar rentenir?"

"ani"

" kau sedang ngidam?"

"ani jongin-a!" jawab kyungsoo kesal. Pertanyaan jongin aneh2 sekali membuat mood nya semakin buruk. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukan jongin Dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Mendudukkan pantat sexy nya Di tepi ranjang.

"lalu kau kenapa? Kau jadi aneh begini sejak pulang sekolah" jongin mebuntuti kyungsoo Dan ikut duduk ditepi ranjang. "kau sedang ada masalah dengan sahabat2mu?"

Tepat sekali.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin semakin antusias ingin mendengar keluh kesah istrinya ini.

"sebenarnya.. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita"

"sebagai suami istri?"

"ani.. Namjachingu."

"oh~"

"yak! Kenapa kau santai sekali ? Kau tidak tahu sih jika mereka itu kepo2 sekali. Apalagi luhan!"

"luhan yeojachingu nya sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk."kok kau bisa tahu dia yeojachingu sehun?"

"aku pernah melihat mereka ber lovey dovey Di Mobil saat pulang sekolah"

What? Berani sekali mereka!  
"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kan aku bisa merekam mereka lalu menjadikan video itu untuk mengancam mereka tau!" sungut kyungsoo dengan melipat tangan Di depan dada. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal. Jongin jadi gemas dibuatnya.

Srek!

Bruk!

Jongin menarik kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.  
"Sudahlah, jangan ngambek begitu. Sini aku peluk baby.. Pelukanku ini akan menghangatkan hatimu lagi."

"yak! Apa2an kau ini. Lepaskan! Mana ada yang seperti itu" kyungsoo meronta, tapi tentu saja jongin lebih kuat sehingga pelukan mereka tidak terlepas sama sekali.

"kau ini bebal sekali sih. Aku tulus melakukannya tau tapi selalu saja kau berontak jika kupeluk." ujar jongin sedikit mengambek.

" kau kan pervert mana bisa aku percaya padamu begitu saja. Mungkin awalnya hanya memeluk tapi selanjutnya bisa saja kan kau bertindak lebih jauh lagi" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"atau kau memang ingin aku bertindak lebih jauh lagi? Seperti ini" jongin lalu meniup tengkuk kyungsoo.

"ahhh.. jongin geli tau! Lepaskan!" kyungsoo menggeliat kegelian karena jongin terus meniupi tengkuknya.

"kau juga pervert baby.. Kau selalu saja menuduhku akan berbuat itu padamu. Memangnya kau masih mengingat kejadian malam itu hum?" tanya jongin sambil menggoda. "kau terus memikirkannya karena sudah kecanduan ya?"

"yak apa2an kau ini! Pabbo pabbo pabbo.. Mana mungkin aku berfikiran seperti itu!"" elak kyungsoo sambil memukul2 dada bidang jongin. Wajahnya blushing parah sekarang.

"tapi kenapa mukamu memerah begitu baby?"

Kyungsoo langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang jongin. Dia malu sekali sekarang. Dapat didengarnya kikikan penuh kemenagan milik jongin.

"jongin aku membencimu!"

"benar2 cinta kan?" balas jongin menggoda sambil mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo lembut.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**cast:**

**Kim jongin (namja)**

**Do kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Byun baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Park chanyeol (namja)**

**Oh sehun (namja)**

**Xi luhan (yeoja)**

**Krystal jung (yeoja)**

**Genre: romance, merried life, school life, genderswitch.**

**Chek this out yoo :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mengapa aku seperti tersangka begini?" ujar kyungsoo saat baekhyun Dan luhan menyeret dirinya ke kelas Dan menyuruhnya duduk sedang kedua sahabatnya itu berdiri dengan sikap mengintimidasi.

"kau belum menceritakan pada Kami tentang pacar barumu itu kyung.. Kemarin kau langsung kabur saja sepulang sekolah." bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah menggerutu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Seperti perkiraannya, pasti mereka akan pasti akan bertanya dengan Pertanyaan mendasar seperti..

"sejak kapan kalian pacaran? sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan kau mengenal jongin? Bukannya jongin tinggal Di amerika jadi Dimana pertama Kali kalian bertemu?mengapa kau tak memberi tahu Kami jika kau sudah punya Namjachingu?"

Sampai Pertanyaan menjerumus begini..

"apa jongin romantis? Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apakah jongin namja yang merebut first kissmu? Eh tapi kau sudah pernah kissing dengan jonginkan? Apa jongin itu good kisser? Selain kissing apa yang sering jongin lakukan padamu? Memeluk? Cium pipi? Tentu saja pasti sudah kan?"

"tapi melihat tampang pervert jongin pasti dia sudah meraba2 tubuhmu kan? Dia sudah meraba apa saja? Apa kau menikmatinya? Bagaimana ekpresi jongin saat itu? Apa jongin bermain kasar? Atau lembut?"

Hell ! Pertanyaan2 apa itu? Apa mereka tidak bisa bertanya yang umum2 saja tanpa menyinggung masalah privat Dan vulgar begitu. Sepertinya otak sahabat2nya ini sudah dicuci oleh Namjachingu mereka yang mesum. Argh

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam bersiap mengarang Cerita tentang hubungannya dengan jongin. Tidak mungkinkan kyungsoo menceritakan fakta yang ada. Bisa2 mereka histeris Dan rahasianya akan bocor. No no no.

" tapi kudengar dari sehun jongin Sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil. Apa jongin sahabat kecilmu dulu kyung?" tanya luhan penasaran setelan mendengar Cerita kyungsoo panjang lebar.

" benarkah? Apa jongin berkata seperti itu? molla~ ."

"yeollie ku juga pernah bercerita bahwa jongin itu hanya mencintai satu orang yeoja selama hidupnya. Saat yeollie bertanya Apakah dia sudah mendapatkannya, dia jawab iya. Apa itu kau? Beruntung sekali kau. Pasti jongin sangat mencintaimu." ujar baekhyun dengan nada cemburu.

kyungsoo tak menjawab tapi jujur Di dalam hatinya sekarang sedang berpesta mendengar ucapan baekhyun barusan.

_pasti jongin sangat mencintaimu_

kalimat itu seolah berputar2 dalam pikiran kyungsoo, membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

Benarkah? Pantas saja jongin langsung menyetujui pernikahan ini Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa Kali, itupun hanya sebentar. Jongin juga selalu bilang kalau dia mencintai kyungsoo.

sejujurnya, kyungsoo juga merasa tidak asing dengan wajah jongin saat mereka pertama Kali bertemu. wajah itu begitu familiar bagi kyungsoo tapi karena terlalu emosi dengan rencana pernikahan mereka waktu itu kyungsoo jadi megabaikannya. kyungsoo baru menyadarinya sekarang. _are you my destiny?_ batin kyungsoo.

##

"cie cie kyungsoo" ujar luhan sambil sengaja menyenggol bahu kyunggo ganas. Membuat kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh.

"cie cie pulang sama lagi nih" ujar baekhyun tak kalah heboh. Dia sudah nge-wink2 heboh ke arah kyungsoo yang malah terlihat seperti orang kelilipan.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Beginilah kalau punya sahabat norak seperti mereka.

"kalian kenapa? Kok dari tadi cie cie terus ke kyungsoo?" tanya sehun sambil merangkul yeojachingunya, luhan.

"kyungsoo sekarang sudah punya pacar chagi-a"

"siapa siapa siapa?" tanya sehun Dan chanyeol kepo abis.

"Jongiiiinnnn..!" jawab baekhyun Dan luhan serempak dengan wajah sumringah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"what? Jongin itu?" tunjuk chanyeol pada jongin yang cuek saja Dan malah asyik memainkan hp nya.

Baekhyun Dan luhan langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"woww! Chukae Chukae kyungie!" sehun langsung menjabat tangan kyungsoo bar-bar. Kemudian chanyeol pun ikut2an menyalami.

"cie cie pantes tadi pagi berangkatnya samaan" ujar sehun menyenggol2 bahu kyungsoo jahil. Ini anak sepertinya ketularan luhan. Batin kyungsoo.

"sudah sudah berisik tau. Yuk kita pulang." ujar kyungsoo kesal. Dia langsung melenggang keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan sahabat2nya yang terus menerus ber-cie ria disampingnya.

"kalian biasanya pergi kemana kalau dating jongin-a?" tanya luhan mulai emkepo/em lagi.

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya cuek Dan terus bermain hp menatap ke arah luhan.

"ranjang" singkat, padat, Dan langsung membuat 5 orang disana syok. Apalagi kyungsoo. Matanya sampai mau keluar mendengar jawaban jongin.

Bisa2nya dia berkata seperti itu. Terlalu vulgar Dan jujur. Harusnya jongin berdusta saja. Bilang saja Kalau mereka suka pergi ke cafe atau ke bioskop.

"REALLY?" teriak kedua pasangan norak itu pada jongin.

"YAAKKK! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak kyungsoo ganas.

Bugh!

Dia langsung meninju perut jongin. Soalnya Kalau dia menjitak kepala jongin, dia tidak sampai.

"ugh.. Baby..." erang jongin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"yehet.. Kyungsoo is a bad girl now"

"cieee kyungieeee.. Awawaww"

"ehem ehem cieeee kyungie ternyata lebih berpengalaman dari kita nih"

"cieee jongin sukanya kencan diranjang cieeee biasanya berapa ronde bung?"

Bugh! Kyungsoo langsung meninju perut chanyeol ganas. Perkataannya frontal sekali.

"ugh.. Kau ganas sekali kyung."

Kyungsoo cuek saja atas protes chanyeol. Dia sangat kesal Dan jengkel sekarang, Apalagi jongin diam saja tidak mengklarifikasi ucapannya tadi.

"baby kau mau kemanaaaa?"tanya jongin sambil berlari mengejar kyungsoo yang terus berjalan dengan kaki menghentak2 kesal.

"CIEEE CIEEE CIEEE BAAABBBBYYY" teriak 2 pasangan norak itu pada kyungsoo Dan jongin yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian mereka terbahak2 puas menggoda kyungsoo.

##

"baby? Honey? Chagi? Sweety?" panggil jongin sambil mencolek2 bahu kyungsoo. Sudah ratusan Kali jongin memanggil2 kyungsoo tapi selalu saja dicueki.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming sedikit pun, dia tetap fokus menonton tv.

"baby kau masih marah ?"

"..."

"baiklah kalau kau terus mengabaikanku seperti ini aku harus beraksi"

Bruk!

"KYAaa! Kau mau apa?" teriak kyungsoo refleks sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Tubuhnya kini sudah terbaring disofa dengan jongin diatas tubuhnya.

"aku mau memberimu pelajaran karena mendiamkanku baby" bisik jongin Di telinga kyungsoo seduktif.

Kyungsoo langsung bergidik ngeri.

"semua karena salahmu pabbo"

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

"jangan sok polos begitu! Gara2 kau menjwab tentang ranjang tadi mungkin aku akan kembali digoda habis2an oleh mereka besok."

" biarkan saja, kan memang begitu kenyataannya"

"yak! Mana bisa begitu! Kau lihat sendiri kan betapa noraknya mereka? Ucapan bar-bar mereka bisa langsung mebongkar pernikahan rahasia kita pabbo!"

"mereka tak akan melakukannya baby.."

"kau ini mengapa membela mereka pabbo?"

"mereka kan sahabatmu, percaya saja pada mereka"

"tentu saja aku percaya pada mereka! Yang tak bisa kupercaya itu mulut bocormu itu pabbo!" kyungsoo memukul2 dada bidang jongin kesal.

"aku kan berkata jujur. Selama kita menikah kan kita belum pernah berkencan keluar."

"tapi jangan bilang kita kencan diranjang pabbo!"

"yasudah kalau kau tidak mau diranjang, kita lakukan disofa saja" ujar jongin sambil menyeringai.

"b-bukan itu mak-hmmpt..." jongin langsung melumat bibir plum kyungsoo, SesekAli dia Memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eungghhh.. Jonginnnhhhhh cukuuuppphhh" ujar kyungsoo disela ciuman mereka. Hal itu dimanfaatkan jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah puas dengan bibir penuh kyungsoo yang mulai membengkak ciuman jongin turun ke leher kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menjenjangkan lehernya seakan memberikan akses lebih pada jongin. Tangan jongin pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kekarnya itu sudah meremas2 dada kenyal kyungsoo.

"eunghh.. Jonginhhh.. Jangan dihisaphh.." ujar kyungsoo sambil terus mendesah.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya yang masih berat saat dirasakan tubuh polos disampingnya bergerak2 tak nyaman.

Jongin memperhatikan istrinya itu yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, Mungkin dia kesempitan karena mereka tertidur Di sofa Setelah olah raga malam mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jongin membelai lembut pipi kyungsoo, senyumnya langsung merekah melihat wajah damai kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Manis sekali.

Setelah memakai boxernya,jongin langsung membopong tubuh polos kyungsoo ke dalam kamar. kyungsoo menggeliat pelan karena merasa tidak nyaman. jongin segera membaringkan kyungsoo diranjang lalu menyelimutinya.

"eungh.. jongin" ujar kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"kau bangun?"tanya jongin saat melihat kyungsoo menggeliat pelan.

"kau memindahkanku kesini? jam berapa sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

"jam 2 pagi, sudah tidur lagi saja besok kita masih sekolah. kau mau melanjutkan lagi?"

"kau ini! fikiranmu apa tidak pernah terisi Hal lain selain Hal2 mesum?"tanya kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

"tidak jika didekatmu baby" jawab jongin sambil mengelus lengan telanjang istrinya itu.

"aish! dasar pervert!" kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan jongin kasar."jongin~ aku haus"

"sebentar, aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu" jongin segera beranjak keluar kamar.

kyungsoo menggerak2kan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, rasanya seperti habis lari marathon keliling sekolah.

tiba2 kyungsoo teringat Ucapan luhan Dan baekhyun tentang jongin yang katanya sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. kyungsoo jadi penasaran Dan ingin menanyakannya langsung pada jongin.

"minumlah.." jongin yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke kamar menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

kyungsoo meletakkan gelas bekas air putihnya Di atas meja samping tempat tidur. dia kembali menatap jongin yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping dirinya.

"jongin~"

"eum?" jongin masih memejamkan matanya.

"a-aku dengar dari sahabat2ku katanya kau sudah menyukaiku dari kecil ya?"

jongin langsung menatap kyungsoo penuh arti.

"apa itu benar?" tanya kyungsoo lagi sedikit ragu.

"ne.."

"apa kau teman masa kecilku?"

"ne.."

"benarkah? tapi mengapa aku tak mengingatmu sama sekali? maksudku aku merasa tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"karena kau sangat cuek baby~"

"mungkin saja. hmm kalau begitu ceritakan mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku~~ "rengek kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah imutnya.

"popoo dulu baru aku mau Cerita" ujar jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"yak shiro!"

"yasudah kalau begitu kita tidur lagi saja. lapipula kita harus sekolah besok baby"

"jongiiinnnn~~~"rengek kyungsoo lagi."cebaall~~~"

"kiss me if you wanna hear it"

rasanya ingin dia tendang saja jongin dari ranjang ini. tapi, sumpah demi apa kyungsoo sangat penasaran.

CHU~

kyungsoo mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir jongin, Dapat dirasakannya jongin tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

"aku sudah menciummu. cepat ceritakan padaku!"

"Sini mendekat padaku"

Greb!

jongin langsung memeluk kyungsoo saat yeoja itu bergeser mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? katanya kau akan menceritakannya padaku!"

"kita tidur dulu baby.. aku sangat lelah Setelah menyerangmu tadi. aku akan menceritakannya besok. oke?" ujar jongin dengan Mata yang sudah terpejam.

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali ! aku membencimu tau! "

jongin tak menjawab makian kyungsoo, yang terdengar hanya bunyi nafas yang teratur. kyungsoo mendongak menatap jongin yang ternyata sudah terlelap. dia benar2 kelelahan.

kyungsoo terus memandangi wajah damai jongin yang menurutnya sangat Manis Dan manly.

"you're promised me, jongin" ujar kyungsoo sambil mengecup bibir jongin sekali lagi."why your lip makes me wanna taste it more and more? "

TBC


End file.
